1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus, more particularly, to a backlight assembly capable of preventing movement of a diffusion plate thereof and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2.Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly may be classified as an edge-illumination type backlight assembly and a direct-illumination type backlight assembly based on the position of a lamp that generates the light. The edge-illumination type backlight assembly includes a lamp disposed adjacent to a side surface of a light guide plate, and the direct-illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps disposed under a diffusion plate.
In the direct-illumination type backlight assembly, the lamps are received in a receiving container and disposed under the liquid crystal display panel. The diffusion plate is disposed on the lamps to improve brightness of the light. However, since the diffusion plate is disposed on the receiving container, the lamps can be damaged due to the movement of the diffusion plate when external impacts are applied to the diffusion plate. In addition, the light may leak through a space generated by the movement of the diffusion plate.